Tragically Beautiful
by cenaluver87
Summary: Darlee is the new assistant to Torrie, Candice, and Maria. In her opinion, she's an ugly duckling, but Randy Orton and her friends think otherwise, can he help her realize that she is not only beautiful on the inside, but on the outside as well?
1. Collision

Tragically Beautiful

Darlee had walked into the arena, she kept her shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, she wore a black t-shirt and a pair of faded dark blue jeans with a pair of black and white Pumas on her feet. She wore no make-up except for a clear gloss on her lips, and her gray eyes stayed hidden behind her dark rim glasses. She walked up to the Divas locker room and knocked on the door. A woman about her height with beautiful dark hair opened the door. The woman looked her up and down.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Darlee Wolfe, your new assistant Ms." She started, but was cut off.

"Please call me Candice, do you want to come in?" She asked. Darlee nodded and walked into the room. She looked around at a couple of the other Divas in the room and immediately felt out of place, they were all so beautiful and she was just, average.

"Who's that?" Melina asked from her seat on the leather couch.

"This is our new assistant Darlee." Candice told her.

"Oh, in that case, can you run down to catering and get me a bottle of Evian?" Melina asked.

"Sure," Darlee started, but was stopped by Candice.

"No, our assistant as in me Torrie and Maria's assistant." Candice said with a little attitude.

"Whatever," Melina said a little annoyed by Candice. Candice pulled Darlee into the next room of the locker room.

"Steer clear of her okay, she's a major bitch." Candice told her and Darlee simply nodded. In the second room, was a blonde woman and a brunette woman, both very beautiful, sitting on a couch talking.

"Guys, this is our assistant Darlee Wolfe." Candice said bringing her forward a little.

"Oh my God, it's a pleasure to meet you!" the brunette said as she got up from the couch excitedly. "I'm Maria," She said shaking her hand.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Darlee said as she smiled lightly. The blonde was the last to come over.

"Look, you're our assistant, if I ask you for something I want it right away, if it's not perfect you will feel my wrath." She said seriously, Darlee was just silent, not knowing what to say. A couple moments later the blonde cracked a genuine smile. "I'm just kidding; I'm Torrie, welcome to the family." She said.

"Okay, so it's your first day don't worry, I only play a bitch on television." Candice said to her. "Even on a normal day, you won't be working too hard; you just have to keep our schedules in order, clear our wardrobe for the night with Hannah the wardrobe manager. Sometimes we'll have a script that we need, sometimes we won't, there will probably be some other odds and ends, but you'll get the hang of it." Candice said smiling as she led her over to sit down.

"So, where did you go to school?" Maria asked.

"F.I.T," Darlee said simply.

"As in the Fashion Institute of Technology?" Torrie asked.

"Yea," Darlee smiled shyly.

"Well how did that come about?" Torrie asked.

"So, it started out me just making clothes for my dolls when I was little, around middle school I started sketching out clothing in the corners of my school books, I started making shirts for myself, and by high school I was making pageant dresses for our small town pageant queens. Then after I graduated from high school I got into F.I.T on a full ride." She told them.

"Maybe we could see your designs sometime?" Candice half-asked.

"No one has ever seen my sketchbook, I don't know." Darlee said to them.

"Please consider it; we would really love to see what you can do." Candice said to her. Darlee looked around.

"Where's the bathroom?" Darlee asked as she stood up.

"It's right there." Torrie said as she pointed at the door to the left. Darlee nodded a thanks and went into the bathroom. As soon as she was gone, Candice leaned into the other two.

"You know, with some make-up and contacts she would look like Angelina Jolie from afar." Candice told them.

X-X-X

Darlee had been working with the three Divas for about two weeks now. No one had really noticed her because she never spoke, Darlee hid behind her glasses and her work. She wasn't blind, she saw the gorgeous muscular men around her, she especially noticed Randy Orton, it was hard not to, no matter what they would be talking about, he would always pop up in the conversation. Darlee didn't even bother trying to get his attention; she knew he would never even glance twice at her with all of the other beautiful women around. But that was all about to change today.

Darlee left the Diva locker room and walked across the backstage area to the creative writing room to get the scripts for the Divas. After receiving the stack of scripts from the geeky intern, she started her walk back across. Darlee went to push her glasses up on her nose and didn't see a certain dark haired tall guy coming toward her and walked right into what felt like a brick wall, the impact sent the scripts and her glasses flying as Darlee fell to the ground. Her messy bun, which had been held in place by a pencil, came undone. Randy quickly knelt down to help her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Darlee said as she felt around for her glasses.

"No, it was my fault; I wasn't looking at where I was going." Randy said as he picked up the scripts for her, he then helped her to her feet. Randy caught a glimpse of her strikingly beautiful face. He knelt down and picked up her glasses.

"I believe these are yours." He smiled a little.

"Thanks," She said as she put them on. He looked at his watch for a moment.

"I'm Randy by the…" Randy stopped talking when he looked up to see that she was gone. He saw John Cena approaching.

"Hey John, who was that girl?" He asked.

"Which girl?" John asked.

"The tragically beautiful one with the glasses." Randy told him.

"Oh, that's Darlee, she's a new assistant." John told him and then knelt down to pick up a palm pilot lying on the floor.

"This is Darlee's I should probably take it to her." John said, but was stopped by Randy.

"No, I'll take it to her." He said as he took the palm pilot from his friend.

Darlee hurried into the Diva locker room with red cheeks, she had never been so embarrassed before. She set the scripts down on the coffee table so she could put her mass of brown hair into a ponytail.

"What are you so worked up about?" Maria asked as she came out of the back and sat down on a couch.

"Nothing," Darlee told her.

"Liar, as your boss I'm ordering you to tell me the truth." Maria said trying to act serious. Darlee gave her a look and then cracked a smile.

"Okay, so while I was on my way back with the scripts, I bumped into Randy Orton." Darlee told her, Maria responded with a gasp.

"Oh my God, do tell more!" She said excitedly.

"What more is there to tell, I fell flat on my ass and I just want to crawl into a little hole and die. Maria I am never going to be able to look him in the eye again." Darlee said as Torrie and Candice walked in.

"Look who in the eye?" Candice asked.

"Maria, don't you dare!" Darlee warned.

"Darlee bumped into Randy in the hallway, literally." Maria told them. Darlee huffed and sat down in a chair.

"So what was it like?" Torrie asked.

"It was like walking into a brick wall…a very cute brick wall." She said and the others laughed.

"What happened after that?" Candice asked.

"He helped me up and handed me the scripts and then I took off." Darlee said as she tightened her ponytail. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Candice called out from her seat.

"It's Randy; could you open up for a second?" He called back through, Darlee hopped over the couch and hid behind it as Candice went to the door.

"I'm not here." She said quickly. Candice opened up the door and looked at Randy.

"Hey Randy, what brings you all the way over here?" She asked.

"Is Darlee here? She dropped her palm pilot." Randy said as he held it up. Candice smiled at him as she tried to fight the urge to laugh.

"No, she's not here, but I'll give it to her, thanks Randy." Candice plucked the palm pilot from his hand and closed the door. Darlee poked her head up from behind the couch as the others began to laugh.

"There was a gorgeous man at the door for you and you hid. We are going to work on that." Maria said as she threw a couch pillow at her.


	2. Potential

Today was a photo shoot for all of the RAW Superstars and Divas, Darlee had to go of course, she stood far back from the cameras in the large dark studio as they photographed Torrie, she had just gone to check on Maria in make-up and Candice in wardrobe. She finally had a moment to herself. Darlee sat down in a high director's style chair and rubbed her temples to sooth the headache that was coming on.

"Long day?" Someone asked, Darlee jumped a little at the voice and turned to look at the person next to her, it was none other than Randy Orton. Darlee nodded and then looked back down at her palm pilot.

"Darlee, right?" Randy asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yea," She said quietly.

"I don't think I ever got to formally introduce myself, I'm Randy Orton." He said holding his hand out to her. Darlee reluctantly took it and softly shook it.

"Darlee Wolfe, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled uncertainly at him.

"Darlee, that's a beautiful name. Not one you hear every day, but it's beautiful." Randy said as he smiled back at her.

"My momma is an original woman." Darlee said, her Southern accent coming out, she quickly looked back down at her hands.

"That was strange." Randy said.

"What was?" Darlee asked, covering her accent back up.

"I thought I heard a little bit of a southern accent there." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yea, that is strange." Darlee said quickly.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a Diva?" Randy asked. Darlee looked up him strangely.

"Me?" She asked pointing to herself.

"Yes, you, I don't see anyone else around." He said smirking at her. _God, why is he so cute?_

"No, I do better behind the camera." She said. Randy took her palm pilot out of her lap and put his number in it, as he handed it back he enclosed her hand in between both of his.

"Well, you can call me anytime you need to schedule something. See you later Darlee." Randy said before walking off, leaving Darlee very shocked and confused. Maria came up to her and looked at Darlee's shocked face.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Maria asked as she stared at her.

"Randy just gave me his number." Darlee told her. Maria looked at her wide-eyed.

"He gave you his number?" Maria asked and Darlee nodded.

"Why would he give me his number?" Darlee asked herself aloud. Maria looked at her friend's confused face.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked. Darlee looked down at her feet.

"Well, it's not like he wants to ask me out or something, I'm just average." Darlee shrugged her shoulders. Maria tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"That's not true," Maria shook her head vigorously. Darlee stood up.

"Maria, you don't have to lie to me alright, there's a reason why you're the Diva and I'm the assistant." She said before walking off.

X-X-X

The next day, Darlee sat with her sketch book in the hotel room that she shared with Maria. She was sketching a dress on a drawn body figure that looked like Maria. She would let the girls see it when it was done, but it was nowhere near done. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Darlee got up to open it, and saw Torrie standing on the other side.

"Hey, what's up?" Darlee asked her.

"Dinner, downstairs in the hotel restaurant, my treat." Torrie told her. Darlee shook her head.

"All of my clothes are in the wash right now." Darlee told her. Torrie smiled brightly at her.

"Good, then, you'll wear some of mine, now if I'm correct, you are a size eight?" Torrie as she barged into the room. Darlee nodded her head as she followed Torrie through the door that connected Darlee's room to Torrie's room.

X-X-X

"Torrie are you sure about this?" Darlee asked as the two walked down the hallway towards the elevator. Darlee looked down and studied what she was wearing, a light pink oversized sweater that came down covering her ass, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black pumps. It wasn't an outfit Darlee would have ever picked on her own, but she had to admit that it looked pretty good on her. Torrie looked over at Darlee as they got on the elevator.

"You look fine." Torrie told her as they stepped off the elevator and walked into the restaurant. Torrie grabbed Darlee's arm and led her towards a large table, where she saw Maria, Candice, Kelly, John, Adam Copeland, and…Randy Orton. Darlee became nervous. Torrie linked arms with her.

"Torrie, I'm not hungry all of a sudden." Darlee said quickly. Torrie tugged her towards the table.

"Stop being a baby!" Torrie whispered as they walked over. Torrie smiled as they sat down. "Hello everyone." She said in her normally happy voice.

"Hey Torrie," everyone said. Adam spoke up.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, nodding towards Darlee.

"Adam, this is Darlee, our assistant and good friend. Darlee, this is, Adam, Kelly, and Jeff." Torrie said as she pointed around the table.

"It's nice to meet you." Darlee said to them.

"So, how old are you?" Adam asked.

"Twenty four," Darlee answered. "Then how did you graduate all ready?" Maria asked.

"Where are you from?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"Talladega Alabama," She told her.

"Oh really?" Randy said with a bit of interest.

"Well not in Talladega, but outside of it, in a much smaller town called Talladega Springs." She nodded her head.

"Did you ever spend any time around the race tracks?" Randy asked.

"Just a little bit, my dad is a…fan." She said nonchalantly, the truth was, she spent lots of time around the tracks.

"What does your dad do?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, umm, he's…..an accountant." Darlee lied, she didn't want anyone to know what her father did, or anything about her parents, this was her chance at a normal life. In reality, her father was one of the top NASCAR racers, and her mother, a Grammy winning country singer.

"And what about your mom?" Kelly asked.

"She's a seamstress back home." Darlee lied again.

Randy watched her as she spoke, there was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something made him want to know about her. Here was a girl who seemed be to be sweet and had incredible potential, and didn't even realize it. She was a butterfly that Randy was going to try to break out of her cocoon.


	3. Look Beyond the Glasses

Tragically Beautiful

Chapter3: Look Passed the Glasses

Sorry it's been taking so long to update guys, here's the newest chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Anything or anyone you have heard of, I don't own.

Darlee had helped Torrie get ready for the night, they were all going out to party for John's birthday. Torrie and Darlee hurried to the elevator and got in at the same time as Randy and Adam. But as the door to the elevator closed, it clamped Torrie's dress in between it. She yanked at it and it came loose…with a big black mark on it.

"Oh shit, what am I going to do? The dress is ruined!" Torrie shrieked.

"It's just one mark, nobody will notice." Randy said trying to calm his blond friend.

She turned on him. "They'll notice."

Darlee thought long and hard. "Take the dress off." She ordered.

Torrie looked confused. "What?"

Darlee hit the button for the112th top floor of the Las Vegas hotel. "Come on Torrie, take it off, I can fix it." Darlee began searching in her purse for her Sharpie marker.

Torrie looked over at Randy and Adam.

"Don't mind us." Randy said putting up his hands in defense.

Torrie rolled her eyes and slid the white dress over her head and handed it to Darlee.

Darlee laid the dress down on the floor of the elevator and took the marker to it. "Give me some foreign cities." She called over her shoulder to the other three.

"Uh, Paris, Milan, Tokyo, London, Dublin…."Torrie started giving her cities as Darlee wrote them down on a line going across the front, and then flipped the dress over and began writing them on the back until the entire dress was covered with the fashion capitals of the world. She picked up the mini-dress and let Torrie step back into it before zipping her up. Darlee stepped back and hit the elevator button for the first floor. "What do you think?" Darlee asked as she bit her lip.

Torrie looked down at the dress and spun around. "This is terribly…amazing!"

Darlee's eyes lightened up.

"Darlee, you are amazing, thank you." Torrie said as she threw her arms around Darlee's neck in a hug.

"No problem," Darlee smiled back.

X-X-X

Everyone loved Torrie's dress at the party that night, and Torrie gave all of the credit to Darlee. It had been a long night and Darlee needed some air. She stepped out of the party and onto the balcony overlooking the city of Las Vegas. The view was absolutely breathtaking.

"Beautiful," Darlee sighed to herself.

"Isn't it?" A deep voice came from behind her, startling her a bit and causing her body to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Randy Orton apologized as he walked closer to her. He went to lean on the balcony rail next to her, but hesitated.

"Is someone else leaning here?" He asked.

Darlee shook her head, offering a small smile before turning back to the view.

Randy studied her facial expression, it was pure awe. "Different than Talladega, I'm guessing?" He asked. He didn't know why, but every time he was around a girl, especially one as beautiful as Darlee-he clammed up and asked stupid questions. Of course Las Vegas was different than Talladega.

"Yeah, no kiddin'" Her accent slipped out again, and it didn't go unnoticed by Randy. "I mean, Talladega Springs is so much smaller than this." She said with a regular American accent.

"Why aren't you inside?" She quickly changed the subject.

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Parties aren't really my thing."

Darlee raised her eyebrows. "What about all of that 'stylin' and profilin', you do with your evolution buddies?"

Randy let out a laugh. "Oh, so you do know about the business." Randy took a sip of his drink.

"I did my homework before I came here." She laughed and glanced at him before turning back to the city.

"Yea, well all of that isn't really me, it's just my character on television." Darlee noticed his defense go up a bit.

"I didn't mean to offend you." She told him softly.

"No, it's not you. It's just…do you ever feel like people are judging you before they get to know you?" He asked.

"All the time, people think that they can just dig into my life as they please, I am not my father." Darlee said.

Randy stuck his hands into the pockets of his black slacks and gave her a questioning look. "People dig into the lives of small town accountants and their kids?"

Darlee shook her head as she thought of a lie. "Uh…yea…small town…everyone knows everyone's business." She hugged herself tighter around her bare arms. "Talladega Springs, Berry Hill, Briarcliff, all the same."

Randy looked at her and couldn't help but notice her electrifying gray eyes. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"I've got an older sister, Dixie, why?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if she had eyes as beautiful as yours." He commented softly.

Darlee blushed and turned away from him. "Thanks, and no, Dixie has brown eyes." Darlee told him. There was a silence between them for a moment. "I've never had anyone tell me that. My ex boyfriend used to call me cloud. He said that my eyes reminded him of a cloud before a storm."

""There's nothing cloudy about your eyes." Randy let his lips curl into a half smirk. "Your eyes remind me of the sky after a light spring rain, when the clouds start to roll away a bit." Darlee raised an eyebrow. "And the sun behind the clouds creates this silvery color, it's something serene…divine."

Darlee found herself looking into Randy's intense blue eyes, something about them was just so true, so real. So real it scared her. Darlee looked away as she shivered again, this time it wasn't because of the cold. She had her back totally turned to him. "Wow, you're pretty observant." She rolled her eyes as she said it. Smooth Darlee, real smooth.

Randy noticed her shivering. "Are you cold?" Without waiting for a response, Randy took off his suit jacket and draped it over her much smaller shoulders.

"Thanks," Darlee took in his scent, it wasn't Axe, Axe smelled great but his scent was something much more sophisticated, something suave. Whatever it was, it was making Darlee's heart do somersaults. The guy had swept her off her feet without even touching her.

Randy looked at her, this girl was so gorgeous and she didn't even realize it, knockout in Randy's eyes. Everyone thought he went for the busty, over made up supermodel girls. Sure, that's pretty much all he had dated, but he wanted more than that.

Suddenly, there was a loud drunken laugh. Randy and Darlee whipped around to see where it came from.

Maria had a very drunk Torrie Wilson propped up with Torrie's arm around her shoulder and she kept Torrie steady with a tight arm around her waist. Maria looked a little flustered. "Darlee, help me get her to the car, we got to go."

Darlee turned to Randy. "Well, umm, I'll see you later." She started to walk towards Maria.

"Hey Darlee?" Randy was about to ask her out, he knew that's what he wanted to do.

Darlee turned around and smiled. "Yea?"

"Umm, my jacket." Randy inwardly kicked himself for chickening out.

"Oh right…" Darlee sighed as she slid the jacket off of her arms and tossed it to him. "Goodnight," She turned around and walked towards Maria and Torrie.

X-X-X

"So what was all that about?" Maria asked as she drove the car down the Las Vegas strip, lights were everywhere. It was a completely different Las Vegas than the quiet one that had been hundreds of feet below Darlee before.

Darlee turned from the window and looked at Maria. "What was what all about?" She thought that if she played clueless, Maria would leave it alone.

Maria rolled her green eyes. "You know, you and Randy. You looked pretty cozy in his jacket."  
Darlee blushed a bit. "We were just talking. I got cold and so he gave me his jacket no big deal." Darlee glanced at Torrie, she had passed out in the backseat a few seconds ago.

"You want to know what I think?" Maria smiled as she turned off of the strip and into the parking lot of their hotel.

"What?" Darlee asked.

"I think he likes you. I mean really likes you." Maria told her. She parked the car and the two started to get out.

"What would he want with me? I'm not a supermodel." Darlee hesitated, "Not even close, so can we please just drop it? Even if I wanted it to, Randy and I would never happen." Darlee said and Maria just nodded her head.

Fortunately for Darlee, Maria had another idea. She was going to get to Darlee to see her own beauty the best way she knew how.

That was chapter 3, and remeber I love to know what you think, so review!

xoxoLeila


	4. Bring the Inner Beauty Out

Tragically Beautiful

Chapter4: Bring the Inner Beauty Out

Sorry it's been taking so long to update guys, here's the newest chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Anything or anyone you have heard of, I don't own.

Darlee's eyes shot open at the sound of her alarm clock. She slapped at it until it stopped that annoying beeping sound. She looked over to see Maria still asleep in the queen sized bed beside hers. Darlee looked out the window, the sky was cloudy and it was raining outside, and she also noticed the grumbling sound in her stomach. Darlee sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She put her glasses on and then went to get ready.

About fifteen minutes later, Darlee was dressed and ready to go get some breakfast. As soon as the door shut, Maria sat up and dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Okay, she's gone. How much did you buy?" Maria studied her nails.

"How does six hundred dollars sound?" Torrie asked from the other line.

"You spent six hundred dollars on makeup?" Maria laughed.

Candice grabbed the phone from Torrie. "We weren't sure what colors would look right on her, so we bought one of everything, except for foundation."

Maria heard a beep on her phone. "Candice hold on a second, Kel is calling me." Maria pressed the send button and spoke with Kelly. "How are you, and Brooke coming along?" She asked with curiosity.

"We're going to have to kidnap her earlier, I need her to try these clothes on." Kelly huffed into the phone.

"Alright, we'll figure something out." Maria blew kisses into the phone and then hung up.

Meanwhile, Darlee was walking down the hotel hallway. She got on the elevator and pressed the button for the main floor.

"Hold the door!" She heard someone call out. She quickly pressed the 'door open' button. The door dinged and opened again, only to reveal a relieved Randy Orton. He looked up to see Darlee. He smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Darlee rolled her eyes. "Well, it's pretty crazy, but I'm staying in this hotel like the rest of the staff." Darlee was surprised at herself for the sarcastic comment, she didn't know why, but she felt most comfortable in the company of Randy.

Randy stepped into the elevator. "Uh, of course you're staying here…at the hotel. I meant what were you doing up so early." He corrected. Darlee raised an eyebrow at him, he looked sort of nervous.

"I was just going to head out to get some breakfast while the others were still asleep." If Darlee only knew what they were up to." She stepped off of the elevator on the main floor, with Randy close behind her. She stepped out of the door out into the rain…the rain! She hadn't even thought about bringing an umbrella.

Suddenly, here was a pop noise next to her. Darlee looked over at Randy; he had a large black umbrella over his head.

"It's a lot drier under here you know." He smirked, and Darlee blushed. She stepped under the umbrella and quietly thanked Randy for his generosity. The two made the walk across the parking lot to Darlee's car. They got in laughing and talking. Darlee pulled her wet hair out of the ponytail and squeezed it as dry as possible. Randy watched her as she took off her glasses to wipe them dry. In that split moment the gray light coming into the car lit her eyes up and made her appear angelic. Darlee turned to look at Randy. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Randy laughed. "No, its nothing." He quickly turned to look out the window.

"Getting tired of the Divas?" He asked, referring back to their conversation in the elevator.

Darlee pulled the car out of the parking space and headed out onto the street. "No, they just remind me of my sister Dixie sometimes." Randy noticed that when she said 'sometimes' the 'I' sound was dragged out with a southern drawl.

"Why do you do that?" He asked her.

"Do what?" She looked confused.

"Hide your accent, it's cute." Darlee sighed.

"I didn't always hide ma accent you know." She ad let her southern drawl come totally out.

"Well, why did you start?" Randy asked.

"I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb with the city people in New York. I was already going to have a hard time because of my who my parents are." Darlee quickly realized what she had said.

"Who are your parents?" He asked.

"My mother is friends with the Dean of F.I.T." Darlee told him. It was true, her mother was friends with the dean of the school, Darlee just left out the part about the two million dollar donation her mother made to the school the year before Darlee applied. "But after I started designing, it was clear to everyone that I had that talent." Darlee pulled the car to a stop at a red light.

Randy couldn't help but notice the smile on her face when she talked about designing fashion.

"Maybe you could make me something sometime." He smiled at her.

Darlee glanced over at him and began to laugh.

"What?"

"I'm good, but not that good, menswear is a specialty that I haven't even come close to mastering, and I'm not wasting my time with it." Randy shook his head at her honesty.

"What, you just don't feel like it?" He asked playfully. Darlee turned and looked at him for a second and rolled her gray eyes. "If you must know, not only do I not feel like it, but I don't have the right taste for men's clothing or for men in that matter." She mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Randy asked.

"Nothing,"

"So, what's so bad about your sister Danny, was her name?" He asked.

"Dixie, Dixie is my older sister." Darlee turned into a parking space. "There's nothing bad about her, she's a just a bit on the high maintenance side, and she's kind of spoiled." Darlee shrugged her shoulders as she started to get out of the car. Randy grabbed her arm and made her stay in the seat before he opened his door, and then his umbrella, and dashed around to her side of the car. He then guided her out of the car under the umbrella and closed the door for her. Darlee looked at him and smiled. "Quite the gentlemen."

Randy smiled back at her. "I've got a mother and a sister, of course I am."

X-X-X

Darlee came back to the hotel humming a song to herself. Breakfast with Randy had been the best breakfast she'd ever had. Randy had been such a gentleman, he was funny, they both liked sports, however, Darlee was a Dallas cowboys fan, while Randy was a St. Louis Rams fan. They had talked about everything from television and movies, to books. Darlee found out that Randy's favorite book was Ray Bradbury's _Fahrenheit 451_, it surprised her because Randy didn't strike her as the reading type. Darlee sighed as she stepped onto the elevator. Before, she just thought he was cute. It had now become a full on crush. She really liked Randy, but she knew he could never be physically attracted to her, she wasn't that girl, and after her past experience, Darlee had had enough of athletes with cute faces. Sure, Randy was incredibly good looking and sweet, but he reminded her of…_him_, she couldn't get passed it. Darlee looked up as Dave Batista got on the elevator. He smiled when he saw Darlee and she smiled back.

Dave seemed like a nice guy; he was one of the first people to introduce themselves to her. Dave would usually make small talk with her in the hallway to make her feel more comfortable, and now; here they stood in the rising elevator in total silence.

Dave turned to Darlee. "Look, Darlee, I've been meaning to ask you something…" He started.

Darlee smiled unsurely at what he was about to say. "Which is…."

He nervously stuck his hands in his pockets, and nervously looked down. "Would you like to have dinner…with me?" He asked her.

Darlee thought for a moment, she had sworn off the young baby-faced athletes, but Dave seemed much more mature. Dave really did know how to treat a girl, he had always shown Darlee respect. "I would love to Dave, that's really sweet of you." Darlee smiled

"Great, how about after the show?" Dave asked.

Darlee smiled, "Yeah sure, see you at the arena Dave." She said.

"Yeah see you." Dave said with a sexy grin.

Darlee smiled as the elevator got to her floor and she walked out. She walked to the hotel room and unlocked it.

When the door to her room opened, Darlee had expected to see the Divas up and hanging out in the room, but it was surprisingly dark and quiet.

"Maria? Are you up?" She called into the room. She waited a few moments, but got no response. She listened carfully to see if she could hear any sound from Torrie and Candice's room next door, but she still got nothing. Darlee sighed and stepped into the room, closing the door behind herself with a soft click. Darlee flicked on the lights. The first thing she saw in the room was the seemingly endless sea of designer clothing bags filled to the top with names like Dior and Vera Wang on them. Darlee walked more into the room, closer to the bags. She felt herself be grabbed and thrust into a chair. Kelly and Brooke held her down as Candice started to tie her wrists to the arms of the chair, and then her ankles.

"What the hell is going on!" Darlee screamed.

Maria bent down in front of her with a smile. "We're kidnapping you." She said happily. "Lighten up sweetie, we're giving you the makeover of a lifetime." Maria clasped her hands together excitedly.

"You guys think I'm ugly?" Darlee asked.

Maria knelt in front of her and held onto her shoulders. "No, we think you're fuckin' gorgeous. We need you to see that you're fuckin gorgeous too." Maria smiled.

Darlee sat down in a chair and the girls began to work on their masterpiece. Torrie she first removed Darlee's glasses, and then got started in on her makeup. First she put on the foundation, then black mascara and eyeliner, an olive green eye shadow on her eyes and a pinkish-red lip gloss for her lips. Torrie started putting in the fake eyelashes, the expensive ones that had to be done one lash at a time with tweezers, as Torrie went along, she explained to Darlee how to do it, so she could do it on her own. Darlee couldn't believe they were doing all of this for her.

"Can you guys untie me please? I'm getting a cramp in my leg." Darlee begged, Candice sighed and untied her so Darlee could stand to stretch.

As Darlee stretched, her vintage Led Zepplin t-shirt rode up and exposed a scar on her mid section. The divas all stared at it, trying to figure out what it was. Darlee looked around at them. "If you want to know, I'll just tell you." She shrugged as she sat down.

The five Divas all looked down slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, we didn't mean to stare." Maria apologized.

"It's okay," Darlee smiled reassuringly.

"Do, what is it from?" Candice asked.

Darlee sighed, she couldn't keep him a secret forever. "It's my c-section scar." She told them.

"You have a kid?" Brooke asked surprised.

Darlee smiled as she thought of her son and nodded. "I have a son, his name is Kristian and he's turning four in a few months." Darlee said with a smile.

"Really?" Maria asked as she curled a piece of hair on Darlee's head. "You don't really look like you were pregnant at all." She said.

"When I broke things off with his father, I started taking early morning jogs." Darlee explained, once again hiding her accent a bit. Candice to give her a look, "Hon don't hide your accent the boys go crazy for that little southen drawl." Candice told her, trying her best to imitate Darlee's accent.

"Really?" Darlee asked.

"You bet your Alabama ass they do. Hold still so I don't burn you." Maria rolled another lock of dark hair around the curling iron.

"Oh right, sorry." Darlee swiveled her head back to facing straight.

"Darlee suck in your cheeks like a fish kiss." Torrie instructed as she swept the brush across Darlee's cheeks, emblazoning them with a light pink color blush.

"What about the father?" Kelly asked.

"I don't really keep in touch with him." Darlee said, the girls could tell that she didn't want to persist with the subject of her son's father, so they decided to drop it. "He goes to see Kristian at my grandparents' house when I'm not with him."

"Oh." Brooke said.

Torrie smiled and started to put on the pinkish-red lip gloss. Once that was done, Brooke handed Darlee her outfit and her accessories. Darlee came out of the bathroom wearing a long sleeved Chanel black and white sweater, white cargo short-shorts, and a pair of black wedges with the white Chanel emblem on the heel. Her accessories were a simple long strand of pearls around her neck, matching black and white bracelets, and a pair of simple silver hoops. The last step was for Darlee to put in her contact lenses, as soon as she did, she could see herself clearly in the mirror. Darlee could barely recognize the girl staring back at her, with the luscious hair, and the captivating gray eyes. The most shocking part was the breasts, the push up bra they had bought her made her b cup look like a c cup. Darlee reminded herself of her mother, she had the same gray glassy eyes that made her mother famous.

Maria leaned down to her side and placed her hands on her shoulders. "What do you think?" She asked.

Darlee was speechless. "Wow…this is so sweet guys, thank you." Darlee smiled as the others cracked smiles too.

"You're going to have Randy eating out of the palm of your hand." Candice told her as she looked at her own hair in the mirror.

Maria looked over Darlee, mission accomplished. Darlee was an absolute knockout, now the trick was getting her to believe it.

"What if I don't want him to?" Darlee flopped on the bed, letting her feet dangle off the end. "What if I want someone else?" She watched the divas' sideways expressions. They all looked confused and couldn't catch on.

"You like someone else?" Kelly asked.

Darlee nodded her head as much as her position on her stomach would allow. "I got asked out this afternoon."

The Divas all looked at her shocked. "Who?" They asked in unison.

Darlee hesitated before telling them. "Dave, Dave Batista."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, it took me awhile to write. As always, reviews are welcome. I know what you're thinking, Dave Batista, where the fuck did that come from? But you have to trust me on this, it's going to be great.**

**Luv always, Leila Tai. **


End file.
